Board of Secrets
by Children of Light
Summary: 'Board of Secrets'. Just a harmless game, right? Wrong. Disaster, chaos, secrets. They want to stop playing. Yet they have no choice but to continue. Will they ever win the game? T for safety. Warning: Character death
1. Board of Secrets

"Minna! There's a parcel addressed to Inazuma Japan!" Haruna yelled as she entered the clubroom carrying a box covered in brown packaging paper. She placed the parcel on the table and everyone stared at it.

"What is it?" Kidou wondered.

"Is it a b-b-bomb?" Kabeyama suggested.

Endou facepalmed and said, "Don't be silly, Kabeyama! There's only one way to find out what's in it." With that, he opened the parcel.

"Board of Secrets?" he said reading the words on the board that was in the box," What's that?" He removed the contents of the box-along with the board was, Counters to represent each player, a die, an electronic device and a booklet that read 'How to play Board of Secrets.'

Endou read the first part of the booklet aloud

"Congratulations! You have just received the Board of Secrets. The rules of the game are simple. Roll the dice and move your counters along the squares according to the number you have rolled. A name should appear on the electronic device once you place your counter onto the square. You are to discover one of that person's secrets within a week. Write that secret down and, at the end of the week, pin the secret up onto the notice board in the Inazuma Japan lodgings. The others are to guess whose secret it is. Don't let anyone see you pin up the secret and don't write your name or the other person's name onto the paper. Failure to comply with the rules will result in disaster."

Fudou was the first to react. "That's bullshit. I'll prove it." He walked out of the room. 5 minutes later, he came running back, his clothes torn.

"Fudou! What happened?" Kidou asked.

"A tree nearly fell on me!" Fudou panted.

"G-Guys, look at this…" Everyone looked at Kabeyama who was pointing at the bottom of the booklet. At the bottom were the words "I told you so!"

Everyone gulped. They had no choice but to play this twisted game.

Endou rolled first. His counter was a mini soccer ball. He looked at the device and gulped nervously. Slowly, one by one, all of them rolled the dice and received a name. It was obvious which counter belonged to who-Fubuki had a snowflake, Gouenji's was a flame, Haruna's was a notepad and pen, etc.

Once they were all done more words appeared in the booklet, "Well? Let's play."

* * *

**My first attempt at mystery. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to SkylarkOfTheMoon for beta-reading!**


	2. The Game Begins

Day 1

The next day, a secret had already appeared on the board. _"This person secretly dreams of ruling an empire of penguins."_ The minute Endou saw the notice, he _burst_out laughing. Fubuki was trying to figure out whose secret it was _and asked Gouenji for help._ Pretty soon, _the two of them_ had narrowed it down to Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou.

When Haruna, Fudou, Sakuma and Kidou entered the room _and saw the secret_, Fudou laughed and Kidou's face turned a faint shade of red while the others just jawdropped. Based on their reactions,Fubuki struck out Fudou's name from the list of possible suspects while Gouenji circled Kidou's name. He and Fubuki grinned at each other and laughed long with Fudou and Endou.

Day 2

_"This person secretly has a pet soccer ball called 'Sakka Yarouze Baby'."_ Hiroto smiled. It was obvious the person was Endou! When _said goalkeeper_ saw the secret, he just laughed it off.

"Ahahaha! I guess everyone knows now!" He grinned _as he_ scratched the back of his head. Hiroto looked at soccer-loving goalkeeper and sighed, '_He's really not affected by this at all, is he?'_

Day 3

_"This person secretly wishes to be praised about his cooking."_

Kabeyama ate an onigiri and was practically in heaven from its taste.

"Who… Who cooked this?" he asked, looking around the club room. Fuyuka pointed at Tobitaka who was leaning against a wall.

"Tobitaka-san! Your food is delicious!" Tobitaka_'s __face_reddened at the praise and muttered a really soft _'thanks.'_

"Maybe this game isn't as bad as we thought," Kidou said to himself.

In an unknown place

A lone figure sat in a chair and was watching a screen. On the screen, a boy with brown hair and dreadlocks was talking to himself. The figure smirked and said, "Don't be so sure, Kidou-kun. It's time to spice things up a little."

The figure reached into a basket and took out a photo. Specifically, a photo of a boy with long, light cyan hair, tan skin and a grey eye patch covering one of his eyes.

"So you're first, eh?"

* * *

**Wow this chapter kinda fails after the first one. Sorry about that! But the real action will begin in the next chapter. Short note: There will be morbid deaths in this story. If any of you have really morbid ideas on how to kill some of the characters, please tell me in a review/PM! Once again, thanks to SkylarkOfTheMoon for beta-reading!**


	3. Sakuma

Day 4

"_This person actually believed he was a girl when he was young."_

Kidou sighed. He had no choice but to pin up that secret. He didn't want a tree to fall on him and Sakuma didn't have a lot of secrets.

Speak of the devil. The said long-haired boy had just read the secret. "H-How…? N-Nobody knew… E-Except… KIDOU! HOW COULD YOU!" Kidou felt a pang in his heart at the sight of his teammate's hurt expression. Sakuma turned away from him and ran out of the room.

That was not the reaction Kidou expected. He thought Sakuma was over that incident already. He didn't mean to hurt him like that. With a sigh, he proceeded to look around the entire Inazuma Japan dormitory to find Sakuma but to no avail. Only when he stepped out of the building did he see _a_ crowd of people huddled in front of a stopped truck. The police were there and an ambulance had just arrived on the scene.

'_Oh no, Oh no, Oh no_,' Kidou thought as he shoved his way through the crowd. When he saw what the centre of attraction was, he felt sick to his stomach.

Sakuma's body lay lifeless on the ground in a pool of blood. His eyes were closed and his right leg was bent in an awkward manner. As the paramedics carried the body away, Kidou ran back to the Inazuma Japan dormitory to alert the others.

At the hospital

A solemn silence was in the air as the members of the team anxiously waited for the doctor to come out of the emergency room. Even Endou knew this was not the time to talk right now. His eyes drifted towards Kidou who was leaning against the wall. From the outside he seemed fine but on the inside he knew he was breaking a bit. Sakuma was like a brother to him. Seeing him like that, almost lifeless, it was enough to snap him. As much as Endou wanted to comfort his friend this was something he had to leave alone.

As soon as the doctor walked out of the operating room, he was bombarded with questions from the Inazuma Japan boys.

"How is he?"

"Will he survive?"

"What happened?"

"How serious are his injuries?"

At this point Coach Kudou silenced the boys. He turned to the doctor and asked, "How is the boy?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "We tried our best. We're sorry but…" He didn't need to finish his sentence. Everyone was too shocked to speak. And then….

BAM!

All attention turned to a certain boy with dreadlocks who had just punched the wall. Kidou was shaking. He was trying but failing to hold back his tears. A girl with dark blue hair stared at him with a worried expression.

"Onii-chan…"

That night, in an unknown place

"So, did you do it?"

"Yes, milady."

The figure sitting on the chair laughed gleefully, if not maniacally. With a wave of her hand the hooded figure kneeling in front of her ran off and came back carrying a body. Specifically the body of a certain soccer player who had 'died' that day.

"You're sure that nobody saw you take him from the hospital?" the figure asked her servant.

"Yes, milady."

"And you're sure you followed the preservation technique to the letter?"

"Yes, milady."

"Excellent! Place him on the body case. Make him look like he's cheering for the team."

The servant carried the body to the huge bookcase behind the figure. The bookcase was so large that one shelf could fit 20 standing human bodies. He placed Sakuma Jirou's body on the shelf, positioned the body according to the figure's instructions and carved words onto a gold plaque which was placed below the body.

'Inazuma Japan

Sakuma Jirou

Forward/Midfielder'

"Isn't this fun?" the figure squealed and clapped her hands before reaching into the basket of photographs.

* * *

**Ok I finally updated. I don't have anything against Sakuma, by the way. In the end, everyone will die, so yeah…**

**I'm going to be in Los Angeles and San Francisco from 12/10/13 to 20/10/12. So updates might be slowed down.**

**Thanks to SkylarkOfTheMoon for beta-reading!**


	4. Gouenji

When the boys arrived back at the Inazuma Japan dormitory, Gouenji noticed something strange about the booklet which contained the rules. Now, it had a new rule.

"The authorities must believe that any deaths are accidents."

When Gouenji pointed this out to the other boys, Kidou clenched his fist, but agreed to keep his mouth shut on any suspicions he had.

Day 5

"This person has a sister complex."

When Gouenji saw the secret, he turned red. "I'm going out." He abruptly turned away and stormed out of thedormitory.

"Fubuki, could you follow him please?" Coach Kudou asked the silver-haired boy. "We don't want a repeat of yesterday."

Fubuki nodded and ran after Gouenji.

At the mall

"Go away, Fubuki." said Gouenji who was absentmindedly looking at the candle stores.

"But, Coach wanted me to follow you. What if something bad happened to you?"

"I know, but…," he shook his head as if dismissing something," I just want to clear my head."

"Are you sure, Gouenji-san?" his teammate asked worriedly.

"Yes, Fubuki. Now, please leave me alone."

"… Okay."

Fubuki did not realise at the time that his decision to leave Gouenji would bring his friend to his death.

At the hospital

"Fubuki! This is all your fault!" Haruna yelled at the crying boy.

"I-I'm s-sorry!"

"Sorry?! Apologizing won't bring Gouenji back!"

Aki grabbed the agitated girl by the shoulders and shook her hard. "Haruna, get a grip! Gouenji's death is nobody's fault. Gouenji _told_ Fubuki to go away. How would Fubuki know that Gouenji would happen to visit the one store that caught fire? How would Fubuki know that in order to save a small girl, Gouenji ran back into the fire?"

Haruna's rage slowly turned into regret and sadness. Aki was right. Everyone's upset over Gouenji's death. She had no right to get angry at Fubuki.

"I'm sorry, Fubuki. It's just… Sakuma… And Gouenji…"

"I understand, Haruna."

With that, the solemn group returned to the dormitory. Two of their teammates were dead and they were all thinking the same thing.

Who will be next?

In an unknown place

"Are you alright, milady?" The servant asked as he tended to his mistress' burns.

"I'm alright. In any case, you've cleaned up Gouenji nice and well. Please place him on the body case now. I want him to look like he's shooting a goal."

"Yes, milady." The servant proceeded to position the platinum blond-haired boy according to his mistress' instructions. He carved the words onto a gold plaque under the body.

'Inazuma Japan

Gouenji Shuuya

Forward'

The servant gave his mistress a very small smile as she laughed with glee.

* * *

**Once again, I have nothing against Gouenji! For those who are wondering, Gouenji burned to death after seeing a small girl still in the store trapped under a fallen shelf. He went in to free her, but died before making it out of the store.**

**Thanks to SkylarkOfTheMoon for beta-reading!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mitsuko**


End file.
